1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet type steam humidifier which provides easy access to the components, and provides efficient dispersion of steam into a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various steam humidifiers have been used in the prior art. The assignee of the present applicant has made and sold devices which have heating units and fans, with steam dispersion tubes that disperse the air into existing duct work. Additionally, evaporative humidifiers have been utilized which mount along side duct work and use a fan for blowing air across a heating unit and outer chamber into duct work. There also are existing evaporators and humdifiers which use rotating wheels through which air is drawn and then discharged either directly into a room or into duct work.
It has long been known that steam humidification, however, is desirable because of the rapid dispersion of the water vapor into the air. The present device provides a unit that permits dispersion from a small cabinet so that rooms which do not have forced air ventilation or heating can have the benefits of steam humidification.